


Short Problems

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Forehead Kisses [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan pouts because he is too short to kiss Qui Gon on his forehead.





	Short Problems

Qui Gon walked into the house he shared with his lover. Obi Wan was in the kitchen preparing dinner, humming to himself so he didn't hear or feel Qui Gon's presence until he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Obi Wan's waist.

Obi Wan turned around to look at Qui Gon. "About time you showed up. How was your meeting with Master Yoda?" 

Qui Gon gave Obi Wan's forehead a soft kiss before responding. "Long and boring. I wonder if he knew I zoned out during most of it."

Obi Wan frowned. "Oh."

"You're disappointed with me for tuning out Master Yoda," Qui Gon asked wondering why his adorable lover was suddenly pouting.

"No, that I understand and can't blame you for. Don't ever tell him I said that," Obi Wan laughed. "That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because when you are always able to kiss me on my forehead and I can't return the favor cuz you're a giant, for lack of a better term." 

Qui Gon laughed. "Really? That is what you're pouting about? Now? After all this time? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, of course not. I have always loved them. It makes me feel special. When we're away on missions, sometimes it's the only way you can convey your love to me physically and that's everything. I don't want you to stop ever," Obi Wan told him, feeling foolish for telling him that. He turned back to focus on the food. Qui Gon smiled and got down on his knees beside Obi Wan. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you complained about me being a giant so I thought I'd get more on your level," Qui Gon teased. 

Obi Wan blushed. "Well, now the moment is ruined. Now go get cleaned up and I'll set the table." 

Qui Gon sighed. "You are a difficult man." 

"I take after my lover," Obi teased. 

Qui Gon kissed Obi Wan's forehead again just to be difficult. Obi Wan scowled and set the table. A few minutes later, Qui Gon sat at the table in feeling much more comfortable in his night clothes. "Thank you for dinner," he told Obi Wan who walked to the table with their glasses of water. 

"You're welcome. I made it because it's your favorite," Obi Wan said realizing he was glancing down at Qui Gon. 

"Thank you my Obi love," Qui Gon told him with a smile. 

Obi Wan smiled back before bending down to gently kiss Qui Gon's forehead. Obi Wan thought it felt nice to finally be able to do it without Qui Gon being on his knees in front of him. Although, he definitely didn't mind having Qui Gon on his knees in front of him. 

"Perhaps later, as a thank you for this meal," Qui Gon responded having received Obi Wan's thoughts through their bond. Obi-wan smiled.

"You know, I don't mind having such a giant boyfriend," Obi Wan told him with a wink.

Qui Gon laughed and they enjoyed their dinner and dessert.


End file.
